Bass Ackwords
by harvestmoonjunkie
Summary: So this is a genderbender story in Mineral Town. so like Eli - Elliot Dr Trent - Tracy Cliff - Claire Gray - Fey Kai - Kayla Rick - Rae Jack- Jacklyn Ann - Andy Karen - Keith Mary - Barry Popuri - Phil RATED M FOR LEMONS I DONT OWN ANY HARVEST MOON STUFFZ read rate and review :)
1. Chapter 1

BASS ACKWORDS

Chapter 1

Elliot P.O.V

"Doctor," I heard Tracy say. Her black eyes looked up at me. She was a young girl at the age of 21; she had ebony hair that that reached to the small of her back. Her hair matched her eyes. She was a curvaceous girl. Her nurse's outfit was a tight fitting lab coat with some tights. Apart from that she was also smart and nurturing, she was sometime a little too nice. To me she was beautiful.

"Yes?" I questioned her?

"Are you going to be eating here or at the Inn?"

Tracy has always made me dinner but lately I have been keeping my distance. I didn't want to do something I would regret. "The Inn, I want to catch up with Andy some more."

She looked somewhat sad. "Okay I will see after."

As I was walking to the Inn, I was in deep thought. "Why doesn't she like me? I am a good looking man; I had brown hair and eyes. Was it because I was too tall? She as only about 5'2 and I was 6'4. Did she think I wasn't fit enough? I was a doctor I had to be fit. I worked out 2 times a day, I ate healthy. What was wrong with me? Maybe I had to see if all girl s thought that way too.

"Kayla!" The girl who was playing pool looked up, and then smiled.

She set her pool stick down and walked over to me tripping a few time and then she used me for balance. "Elliot." She slurred. She was an attractive woman her brown hair reached to her shoulders and always had a purple bandana wrapped around it. She was a nice tan color and her eyes were just a tint different. She had on a purple mini skirt and a white tube top. She must have discarded her vest at some point in the night. She was a very shapely woman.

"Kayla, its only 7 and you are already drunk. Can you explain?" I asked she blushed.

"You need to loosen up a bit Doc," She laughed and walked me over to a booth and made me sit down. She sat next to me and waved Andy over. "Yes, Andy will you get this frog eating ogre a drink, maybe that one beer, you know the one your dad makes?"

I laughed at the 'insult' she told me. "Kayla, you never answered my question," I told her.

"Oh yea, well Phil and I went here for lunch and he didn't walk me home so I decided that maybe I should stay here. I mean it has food, bathrooms, and drinks."

"Here you go Elliot" And handed me a beer. I deiced it wouldn't hurt; I meant I wouldn't get too drunk because I have drank before.

After I finished my drink I put my money on the table. "Kayla I will walk you home." She looked up smiling.

Soon enough we were out of the Inn. When we got to the town square she stopped. "Elliot?" I looked over at her. We stood like that for a minute just looking into each other's eyes. She had to be as short as Tracy. The next thing I knew she was on her tip toes and I was leaning down and she had her hands wrapped around my face. And her soft lips on top of mine.

"Elliot?" I heard. I automatically stopped what I was doing and I looked over to see Tracy. Then she just walked back up the road to the clinic. I finished walking Kayla home and then I ran home.

By the time I got home Tracy was in bed. I walked up the stairs to my room. Before I was in my room I heard soft moaning. It wasn't moaning you would do if you were hurt or sick. I felt my manhood grow a little. I walked back quickly to my room.

After I got into my pajamas I deiced my hard-on wasn't going to get better. I unbuttoned my bottoms and freed my 11 inch cock. It wasn't the average size I know but because of my height it was. I tried to be as quiet as possible because I know Tracy was awake. I rubbed my shaft up and down. I released a small moan. I started rubbing faster. My breathing started to get rougher and I heard from the other room a soft yell and that pushed me over the edge.

I came down the stairs the next morning to find Tracy talking on the phone. "Yes Phil your appointment is at 2 and its either you go or you don't," he heard Phil yelling something to her, "No I can't reschedule your appointment." Then she hung up the phone.

"You should be nicer to our patients." I commented. Her smile turned into a scowl.

"You know I wouldn't judge so why did you lie?" she asked

"Lie about what?" I asked

"Well last night you said you said you wanted to eat at the Inn to catch up with Andy. When you left I decided I might as well not bother to make food, so I was going to Inn, but on my way I saw you trying to make a home run with Kayla."

"I wasn't lying I saw Kayla at the bar and she made me eat and drink with her so after I walked her home and she kissed. That's it.

She looked happier. "Well I got some steaks, so you are eating here tonight." she laughed.

At that moment someone new came into the clinic. "Hi" The girl who walked in let me speechless; she wore overalls that she cut the legs of so they were shorts a plaid tank top was underneath her overalls. She had legs that went on forever. She had to be 5'6. Her waist had a red ribbon ted on it. Her long brown hair was tied into a braid and her bangs were poking out of her backwards hat. "I'm Jacklyn"


	2. Chapter 2

BASS ACKORDS

Tracy

I sat at the desk looking at the man I have wanted all my life. He's strong, sweet, caring, and he's so hot. "Sorry if I reek of alcohol, I was with Kayla for lunch." I frowned at the idea of him hanging out with that skank; she probably tried to get in his pants.

"Phil, I don't like you hanging out with that wh-"Phil grabbed my lips with his.

He kissed from my lips to my ear, "I know baby." Phil had his own way of making me crazy. "I got to go check on my chickens." He kissed my cheek and ran out.

Phil was my own drug; I loved to have my hands in his pink hair. It was long not too long, just shaggy, and it always looked like he just rolled out of bed. His signature style was his green bandana wrapped around his head like a sweatband, his red pants that were skinny but baggy at the same time. His white shirt wrapped around his broad shoulders. And that was covered up in a brown vest.

"Hey Tracy," the doctor came down the stairs. His bowtie stuck out of his fully button lab coat. His dark hair covered his brown eyes. I mean he was cute but too normal.

"Hey are you going to be eating at the Inn tonight?" I hoped he said Inn so I could have some alone time with Phil, but before that I had to get my money back from Keith, he owes me for setting him up with Rae

"The Inn," He said.

After he left I called Phil, after an hour we hung up and I decided to go get my money from Keith. Walking down to the Inn to meet Keith when I saw Elliot and Kayla making out, I was shocked. I thought it was a good idea to get my money later.

"Hey babe," Phil said, I could tell he was a little drunk.

I opened the door wider for him to come in. "Hey Ph-"his lips locked onto mine. They were hungry.

He kissed down my neck, "Lets, go, to, your, room." He said between kisses. I wrapped my legs around his tall body, and he walked up the stairs. He slammed the door behind us and he laid me on my bed. I was surprised, we had never done this. He began to unbutton my dress, his hand on my upper thigh. I reached to take his vest of but he grabbed my hand. "No." he said breathless.

He opened up my dress and he looked down. In awe he said "You're beautiful." He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, "I, want, you." He said kissing from my lips down to my hips. I moaned when he got to my mound. "Phil" I cried out as he slid his tongue into my folds.

"Yea Babe?" he smirked up at me.

"I want you." I said as I reached for the zipper of his jeans.

"No Babe, not tonight," And continued his work throughout the night until I came over, and over.

The next morning Phil was gone from my bed, so I got up and got dressed and went down to the clinic. When I got down, the phone was ringing. "Hello, this is Tracy from the Mineral town clinic, how may I help you."

I recognized the voice on the other end immediately. "Well Babe, I want to move my appointment up to three, I got to do some stuff with Kayla."

I was already mad he left me in the morning, and I knew what he was going to do with Kayla. "No at three is Andy's appointment."

"Oh I see, you wanted me to stay and cuddle last night, we didn't even have sex."

"You're coming at two." I slammed the phone down.

"Hey." Elliot said. I don't know why but when I saw him kissing Kayla, I felt jealous. I guess I always thought I had him under my thumb, till then. I asked him why he lied and then it fell into a heart-to-heart conversation.

"Hey," I heard a feminine voice. The girl she was pretty, big boobs perfect skin, I mean if I had a dick, I would do her, but she looked more interested in the doctor.


End file.
